Change of Image
by fately
Summary: Klavier was shocked. Ema Skye confessed to him that she thought Prosecutor Payne was her ideal type of prosecutor. The next day, Prosecutor Gavin comes with a quite a bit of image change. /Klavier X Ema/ oneshot


**Title** : Change of Image

**Pairing **: Klavier Gavin X Ema Skye (GOD, I love these two)

**Rating** : K+ (Let's be on the safe side)

**Summary**: Klavier was shocked. Ema Skye confessed to him that she thought Prosecutor Payne was her ideal type of prosecutor. The next day, Prosecutor Gavin comes with a quite a bit of image change.

* * *

**Change of Image**

_01/10/09_

* * *

"You what?" Klavier broke the string of the guitar he was tuning. He couldn't believe what her heard. It must be a mistake, "Fräulein, did I hear you correctly? Repeat that for me Detective."

"Uh...I brought you the autopsy report?" Ema repeated her word nervously. Was she in trouble? Did she say something wrong?

"After that, I thought you heard something about Prosecutor Payne..."

"Ah, yes..." Ema's voice shrunken down to a silent mew. Was Klavier mad? "Um...well... I said that I think Prosecutor Payne is my ideal type of prosecutor." Ema spat the words out so quickly, that you would have been barely be able to make out what she said. But Klavier certainly understood it.

He was silent. This made Ema uneasy. Was he mad? She knew it was a bad sentence to say in front if her boss, who was a prosecutor. She mumbled to herself, _'Duh. What was I thinking?'_

"I... I'm not saying that you aren't a bad prosecutor!" Ema tried to fix her wording, in fear of her salary getting cut, or even worse, getting fired, "You're a great prosecutor! You're very smart...talented...musical..." Ema faded. She got the idea that this wasn't helping. Klavier's frown certainly shouted that out.

"Thank you for the report, Fräulein," Klavier replied, "I would like to get a report of the victim's background soon."

"Uh...we're still working on that, Prosecutor Gavin," Ema nervously answered, "We'll have it ready for you tomorrow."

"Bring it to my office."

Ema silently stepped out of his office. What was she thinking? She said something bad, real bad. She told a **prosecutor** who was her **boss**, that he wasn't her favorite prosecutor. Ema bit her fingernails as she walked down the hall.

"God, what have I done..." She muttered, "I need something to take my mind off this mess...Where are those extra bag of Snackoos I brought with me?"

* * *

Ema carefully knocked Klavier's office door. Maybe he wouldn't have a frown on his face. Maybe he'll have a smile on his face. He'll probably his old glimmerous himself, wearing the dazzling gold chains, and stylish (well, to him and his fangirls at least) jackets and playing his favorite guitar.

"Come in," Klavier said from his office. He sounded a bit brighter than yesterday.

"Prosecutor Gavin, I brought the background of the vi-" Ema paused as soon as she stepped in the office and raised her chin, "Prosecutor Gavin?"

Klavier was sitting in his chair. His guitars were neatly stored in the selves, and he wasn't playing them as he always did. His wild clothing was gone and he was wearing a formal attire, a suit. His golden chains were gone, and in place of that were neckties. He wasn't the glimmerous fop he always was. He was a stern, formal, serious looking man.

He kind of resembled Prosecutor Payne.

"Eh...I must be in the wrong room," Ema mumbled.

"You're in the right room, Fra... I mean, Detective Skye." Klavier smiled.

"You...changed your...image," Ema replied. It wasn't a simple change of image, but a reverse. He was the exact opposite of what he was yesterday.

"Just a change. I thought I would be nice to be a prosecutor my subordinates would be fond of," Klavier smiled.

"Oh," Ema soon realized the impact of her words, "Well, when I meant that yesterday...I didn't mean that you had to change your image!" Ema nervously stuttered. She was still in shock.

"Oh, of course, I knew that. But I just thought it would be a good idea, bab...I mean, Detective Skye," Klavier stopped him from trying to say his favorite words such as 'baby' or 'Fräulein'. He smiled. But after a second, he realized that frowning would be more of the 'serious' prosecutor style, "So, the background of the victim?"

"Ah! Yes," Ema handed him the report, "Here you go."

"Thank you. Just give me a minute, I'll read this over. Would you care to wait just while I read this?" Klavier asked.

"...Sure." Ema replied. It was quite awkward to be in a room with such a...different Klavier. She sat in the chair near her and waited as Klavier read the report. She felt guilty.

What would happen to her? She knew that Klavier had many fans. What if they hunt down Ema because she was the reason that Klavier has changed him image so much? There were other things that bothered her. She didn't realize it when Klavier was his original glimmerous fop, but now, she figured out that she kind of missed the glimmerous part of him.

She kind of liked the glamour of him. It made him unique and good looking...well, in a sense. Besides, she liked her boss the way he was, even though his golden chains were too bright when they were investigating outside on a sunny day.

"Uh...Prosecutor Gavin?" Ema mumbled, "Can I tell you something?"

"What is it, Fra...Detective Skye?" Klavier looked up.

"You really don't have to change your image. I think you're fine the way you are. I kind of like you better with your fancy, glimmerous ways," Ema blushed as she said this. It was kind of embarrassing. Klavier smiled brightly at her words.

For a moment, Ema thought her heart skipped a beat.

"Thank you, Fräulein." Klavier came back to his own self, "It's good to know that my subordinate likes me the way I am."

"Yes, I do," Ema smiled as well, is relief, now the fan girls won't follow her, and she won't feel guilty, "I like you better than Prosecutor Payne with your glimmerous ways."

Klavier smiled again. The sunlight coming through his window made his smile look so angelic. The only problem left was, Ema's heart never beated so fast in her life before. She took out a bag of Snackoos to take her mind of this problem.

"Snackoos?" Klavier looked at Ema eating them.

"Yes, my favorite," Ema had a piece she was eating in her hand, "Would you like to try some?" Ema handed him the bag.

Instead of taking the bag, Klavier took the eat she was eating, "Delicious."

Ema's face turned crimson red. She wanted to scream, "Uh...I was eating that."

"I know, Fräulein," Klavier smiled in amusement, "Now, I would like a list of evidence I am using tomorrow for the trial."

"Oh, yes sir!" Ema quickly ran out of the office.

Klavier smiled. A slight image change wasn' too bad.

* * *

**fin**

* * *

GOD, I just love this pairing. Dang it, dang it, dang it, they are so frigging CUTE...(the sound of yuko melting away)


End file.
